warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnamon Enters ThunderClan
This story was made by Tigerstar13 before she got an account. I was curling up on my fuzzy tree when my friend Socks ran into the laundry room to go outside. I ran after him and yowled,"Wait for me, Socks!" "Hi, Cinnamon!" he mewed. "I was just going outside when you came to see me." "Can I come outside with you?" I asked. "I'm not sure if the housefolk will allow you to go outside," he mewed solemnly,"but you can try." So we waited under this straight branch until the youngest housefolk opened a white square branch and went outside. Then, we snuck out of the nest and joined her. By the time she closed it, we were hidden in the tall grass. "Be careful," Socks said. "Before she goes back inside, she chases me until I either run inside or get grabbed by her. When that happens, hide." Later, the housefolk took Socks back inside, and didn't come back out. Since I was outside, and the housefolk weren't watching, I decided to go on an adventure. After I climbed out of my backyard, I decided to go to the quarry by the lake that the neighborhood cats talked about, to see if the rumors were true. I began walking, until I reached this huge tree. I would have walked some more, but a ginger she-cat jumped out of a bush and hissed, "What are you doing in ThunderClan terri-" She calmed down and mewed to herself, "Wait a minute, this cat isn't a Clan cat, she's a kittypet."The rumors are true. I thought. To me, she meowed happily, "We'd better go to Firestar, but first we should hunt. I'm Squirrelflight, by the way." "I'm Cinnamon."Wow! A ThunderClan cat wants me to hunt with her. As we hunted, we began to talk about our lives, that kind of stuff. Eventually, I mentioned Hailey, and Squirrelflight got all excited. We caught a bunch of prey, so we left. Eventually, we reached the hollow. "Welcome to ThunderClan," she mewed. The camp seemed even better than what Hailey had described. In fact, it was nothing like how she described it. She didn't mention the quarrey, the lake, or the pond. Where was the Sunningrocks, the Highstones, or Fourtrees? I asked that to Squirrelflight, but she said, "Twolegs destroyed our home so we had to find a new home. We thought that the Twolegs have captured Snowpaw during our journey, but instead I guess she was abandoned instead. I'm glad that she's alive." She had me enter a den, with an orange cat inside. "Who is this outsider?" the orange cat asked. "This is Cinnamon, a kittypet who ran away from her Twolegs," Squirrelflight replied. "Well then," he mewed, "do you need a place to live?" "No," I replied. "I'm not trying to run away from my housefolk, but have a little adventure. I will go home soon." "But she lives with Snowpaw," Squirrelflight meowed. "She is alive, Firestar." This is Firestar? From what Hailey said about him, I thought he was a lion. "But she told me that she isn't willing to come back," I mewed. "The memory of being abandoned has never left her. She almost died of starvation because of that, but workfolk saved her. Ever since then, she has had a better life. She misses you all, but she can't leave her new family behind." "You were very brave to bring her to me, my daughter," he purred to Squirrelflight. To me he mewed, "You are braver for coming here. You know, I was a kittypet also. Now I am ThunderClan's leader, but it wasn't easy. You and your friends may return any time. Farewell, Cinnamon." I then went to where I truly belong, my home, and told Socks and Hailey about my adventure. I wish I could have talked to the youngest housefolk about it, but it would be really hard to. I can understand what she says, but I don't know if she can understand what I say. Category:Cinnamon Productions